Clifford
Clifford Maurice Feltbottom often called by his nickname, Cliff, is the macho but dimwitted leader of the Greaser Dogs and one of the main antagonists of the show. Look at him wrong, and he'll pound you with his cinder-block-like bulldog paw. He may pound you even if you look at him right. Fortunately, Cliff's got the mental capacity of a pack of dog biscuits, so he's easily outsmarted. He enjoys beating up CatDog. The character is often annoyed by Eddie the Squirrel, who longs to be a greaser dog-like him. Cliff is 20 years old. He likes pounding CatDog, taking his ballet classes -- though. He dislikes CatDog, people who try to be smarter than him, and all cats (with the exception of the female ones). He is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also portrays Dog. Description Cliff is the muscular, yet fat leader of the Greaser Dogs, a trio of bullies who harrass CatDog. He is very short tempered and speaks similarly to Winslow with a Brooklyn accent. The character enjoys beating people up and will almost always succeed in causing pain. Late episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. Though he is easily distracted, he usually gets his way. Winslow, on the other hand, sometimes teams up with the Greasers and harass CatDog. He got a taste of his own medicine when Eddie was accidentally glued to his jacket, which turned them into "Squirrel Dog". Once this happened, Shriek and Lube kicked him out of the Greasers because now he was a two-headed freak. Cliff learned the pain of being an outcast and what CatDog go through. However, once he was free of Eddie, he returned to his old bullying ways and rejoined the Greasers. In another episode, when he is trapped under a massive weight for several days, he made a solemn vow to never bully anyone (especially CatDog) again should he escape this fate, though it did not last very long. Later episodes reveal softer sides of Cliff, such as his love for ballet and cashmere. One episode says that he was not an only child; the proof is a niece. Physical Appearance Cliff is an orange bulldog with red hair and red nose. He wears a leather black jacket with a picture of a dead cat on the back of it (with a T-shirt under the jacket), red pants, and boots. He also had dark red spots over both of his eyes. Appearances Cliff has appeared in most episodes of CatDog. He first appeared in Dog Gone and last appeared in CatDog in Winslowland Trivia *﻿Cliff has never said "you", but often says "youse", most notably when talking to Cat and Dog. *His father, a PE teacher, appears in "Back to School" in a flashback. Both his parents are at the Parents' Day Fair in Catdog and the Great Parent Mystery. *Cliff's counterparts he may have inspired is Bowser from "Super Mario Bros", Binky from "Arthur" and Pete from "Mickey Mouse". Gallery this is a gallery of Cliff. Please do not post fan arts or inappropriate images. 1333111750252.png 105.jpg The Greaser-dogs.png Greaser sitting 10.jpg Greaser sitting 7.jpg Greaser sitting 6.jpg Greaser sitting 3.jpg Eddie 4.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Recurring Characters